A tu lado
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Me quedaré a tu lado, el tiempo que tú quieras. [Semi-AU]


Parecía que el hotel que su querida Charlie había hecho, estaba progresando. Pues venían a él, demonios de pecados minúsculos hasta con pecados casi imperdonables a ser rehabilitados, en la mayoría de veces, con éxito.

Tal parece que debería cambiar el nombre de Hazbin a otro menos ofensivo, porque parece ser, que la subestimó. Se burló de algo que creía imposible, pero que resultó todo lo contrario.

Estaba impresionado, y ligeramente orgulloso del trabajo de la hija de Lucifer. ¿También lo estarían sus padres?

No lo sabía, pero creía a veces, que tal vez sí.

Y como los demonios eran rehabilitados, lentamente la sobrepoblación comenzó a descender. A tal punto que los exterminios no eran necesarios; podría jurar que incluso, el averno comenzaba a verse desierto, casi sin alma alguna.

Charlotte Magne sin duda alguna, era especial. Sólo que había algo que no terminaba de gustarle en absoluto.

Entró con calma al hotel, notándola como la primera vez que la vio. Desierta, pero no descuidada como la primera vez.

Sonrió con una pizca de nostalgia, no quería creerlo, pero, por primera vez en décadas extrañaba a alguien; extrañaba a Mimzy, Rosie, Husk, Niffty, Baxter, Angel Dust y a Vaggie.

Y que extrañara a Baxter, Angel Dust y a Vaggie, era ya algo raro de por sí. Incluso a sus enemigos o personas de su desagrado.

Se estaba poniendo sentimental y él no era así.

Salió de sus pensamientos y nostalgia cuando escuchó unos sollozos. Eran tenues, pero debido a lo silencioso del lugar, eran audibles para él; en lugar de teletransportarse, optó por subir las escaleras e ir a donde provenía ese sonido.

Era obvio que se trataba de Charlotte, por lo que no esperó más y se teletransportó de inmediato a donde ella estaba, apareciendo a sus espaldas. Sólo para ver los espasmos que tenía al estar llorando y luego sollozando; Alastor la miró durante un largo rato, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Charlie… - la llamó suavemente, ella sorbió su nariz y con vergüenza secó sus lágrimas para después mirarlo con una sonrisa falsa.

Como la suya.

-Hey, no te noté, Al… ¿Dónde estabas? – trató de sonar animada, sabiendo obviamente que no lo engañaría. Alastor se inclinó a su altura, tomando sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas y las que salían. La sonrisa de Alastor no era como las de siempre, se veía claramente desanimado.

Aburrido, cansado.

-Solamente paseaba por ahí… No trates de aparentar que nada pasa, es obvio que sufres, Charlotte. – señaló, con tono severo, asustándola. – Sé honesta.

Charlie volvió a llorar, y lo abrazó, sobresaltándolo. Ella se aferraba a él, desesperada, asustada y dolida.

\- ¡Me siento sola, Al! – sollozó con fuerza, apretando la tela entre sus blancuzcos dedos. Ocultó su rostro en su pecho, desbordándose. – Ya casi no hay nadie, todos se han ido… Lo que añoré se hizo real, pero…

-Esto estaba destinado a pasar, de una forma u otra… Después de todo, quienes nacen aquí en el infierno, se quedan aquí, siendo que los que vienen aquí, se van. – mencionó desinteresado, acariciando su cabello, con una sonrisa resignada. – De hecho, yo también debería irme y no estar aquí.

Sintió como la rubia lo abrazaba más fuerte, casi como si de un peluche o almohada se tratase. Aquello despertó su curiosidad.

\- ¿Sucede algo, dulzura?

-… Al… ¿Es egoísta pedirte que te quedes?

_**Que te quedes por toda la eternidad en el infierno, conmigo.**_

¿Quedarse? Él siempre supo que desde que llegó aquí, que debía quedarse a cumplir con su sentencia. Vagar sin descanso ni paz por el averno con la forma de un ciervo, recordando el cómo murió y las cosas que hizo; sin dudas, él no merecería el cielo, el paraíso, la paz eterna.

Sonrió de tan sólo pensar eso, él no se iría a ningún lado, y eso también lo había decidido hace tiempo atrás.

-No es egoísta en absoluto, querida. – alzó su rostro con su dedo índice, mirándola a los ojos. Sonriendo como solía hacerlo. – Me quedaré aquí contigo, para toda la eternidad.

_**Yo llenaré tu vacío, y tal vez, tú puedas hacer mi condena más llevadera.**_

\- ¿En serio?

-Claro… - su mirada se hizo afilada, al igual que su sonrisa, maliciosa. Acercó su rostro mientras tomaba sus mejillas, sobresaltándola, haciéndola enrojecer. – Me quedaré a tu lado, el tiempo que tú quieras. No estarás sola nunca más.

Y Charlie finalmente sonrió.


End file.
